the_full_housefandomcom-20200214-history
Stephanie Tanner
'''Stephanie An Tanner '''is a character from the hit television sitcom Full House, played by Anna Chlumsky The show aired from 1987 to 1995. Summary After the death of his wife, Danny Tanner invites his brother-in-law Jesse and his best friend Joey to help him raise his three daughters, D.J., Stephanie and Michelle. The show follows the everyday lives of the Tanners and the comedy that often comes out of their struggles. As the middle child, Stephanie often feels left out. This makes her upset but this situation always gets solved. Throughout the series Stephanie is attached to this stuffed bear she calls "Mr. Bear". She has had many situations in which she almost got rid of him but she has always got him back. In the first season Stephanie is portrayed as a perky, silly, funny, five-year-old girl who annoys her older sister, but as the seasons go along, she grows more mature and serious. Stephanie is also very well known for her lines "How rude!" and "Well, pin a rose on your nose!" However, these quotes disappeared in the later seasons. Stephanie Tanners Birthday is April 20 1979 During one episode in Season 4, Stephanie was made fun of because of her name; other kids would call her Step-On-Me. To prevent this, Stephanie decided to change her name to Dawn, but later her father convinced her to keep her name because with the name Dawn, they can even make more mean nicknames. Later she got reading glasses and she was afraid that the kids would make fun of her, but later she learned the truth.Stephanie has always been jealous of her younger sister Michelle who always got the most attention. However as the seasons go along she grows less and less jealous of her. Stephanie had trouble with fractions once she hit the third grade, but her family helped her with that.Stephanie is known for her perky personality and humorous catchphrases: "Pin a rose on your nose," "Hot dog", and especially "How rude", being a few examples. She has blond hair and green eyes. Stephanie is often defiant of her sister D.J. in the earlier seasons, but they eventually become much closer and bicker less as the series progresses. Unlike D.J. she has a habit of snooping in D.J.s Diary And Steve’s �� too and D.J confessed she has feelings while she was with Steve to Rusty. Like D.J. and eventually Michelle, Stephanie is a member of the "Honey Bees" (an organization similar to Girl Scouts) in the first few seasons. Stephanie shares a room with D.J. until season five, when D.J. moves into Michelle's room and Michelle moves in with Stephanie. Stephanie is the most excitable of the girls—a trait she inherited from her mother, and the most talkative—a trait from her father. She often struggles with being the middle child and wanting attention (as seen in season two's "Middle Age Crazy"). Still, she is quite well-behaved and very hard on herself whenever she did something wrong. Although often noble and trustworthy, Stephanie has her weaknesses, which include being able to be swayed by her peers into dangerous situations, and prying. Like D.J., Stephanie is a good student. Her favorite color is pink. Stephanie is very athletic, as she also loves to dance and she performs ballet very well. She has a teddy bear named Mr. Bear, which she is very attached to, as Pam gave him to her when she and Danny brought Michelle home from the hospital. Mr. Bear wears a detective coat and a dark hat, and has a scar under one of his eyes. After season seven, Mr. Bear no longer makes an appearance, but he is mentioned in the season seven episode "The Apartment". List of Quotes *How Rude! *Well, Pin A Rose On Your Nose *Hot Dog! *Nobody asked me Gallery Stephanie_Tanner.jpg Stephanie-Tanner-full-house-613293_266_411.jpg Stephanie-tanner-full-house-10831817-400-377.jpg Stephanie-Tanner-full-house-15264071-479-483.jpg Stephanie season 1.jpg|Stephanie season 1 Stephanie season 2.jpg|Stephanie season 2 Stephanie season 3.png|Stephanie season 3 Stephanie season 4.jpg|Stephanie season 4 Stephanie season 5.jpg|Stephanie season 5 Stephanie season 6.png|Stephanie season 6 Stephanie season 7.jpg|Stephanie season 7 Stephanie season 8.jpg|Stephanie season 8 Category:Dead